


The Girl Next Door

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: The girl next door just won't knock her singing off, and Marcus had finally had it.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 19
Collections: Frumpologist Flash Fiction Comp April 2020





	The Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> I am not JK Rowling, and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.
> 
> **I want to thank MaraudingManaged for helping me with this piece as one of the best Betas a girl could ask for and helping to make this piece what it is now.**
> 
> This piece was written for a Flash Fiction Challenge on the Dumbledores Armada Discord Server. My randomly generated prompt was Marcus and Ginny meeting because they're neighbors. Ginny is singing in the shower at night, and Marcus comes to complain because they have really thin walls.

He had absolutely had it with the racket his neighbor kept him up with at odd hours of the night. He could hear her singing painfully loudly, often to some music that was  _ just  _ hazy enough that he could never tell what the lyrics were. So he got out of bed, threw on some emerald green shorts and his Slytherin matching hoodie, flung open his door, and trudged down the hall to hers. He proceeded to pound his fist on her door once giving her a moment to come answer. 

Thoughts of what he would say to her ran through his mind, and if it would be appropriately chastising: “Can you knock it off? I’m trying to sleep,” was more placating, but “Were you aware the whole bloody building can hear you singing?” was somewhat more accurate. “Do you have any regard for the other people who live in this place?” was an option too, but every single word fled when the girl in question opened the door. There, on the other side of the door frame, stood Ginny Weasley in nothing but a towel, and Marcus Flint lost all coherent thought. 

“Hi Marcus.” was all she managed to say before he swept in and gave her a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
